Hot Rain
by BitterFame
Summary: Marissa and Alex are together, but will things continue as they have before?
1. Waiting Games

Disclaimer: If you're offended, bugger off, I don't own Alex or Marissa or the OC, get over it.

Alex sat on her couch staring at the wall. The lights were out and a faint shimmer of light from the street leaked through the blinds. She sighed and slumped against the harsh fabric. "She's not coming," she thought to herself. This would be the second night in a row Marissa had stood her up. Alex lay back and put her hands behind her head.

After returning to Newport for the second time, she and Marissa were even more in love than ever. As the weeks leading up to summer had gone by, Marissa had grown more distant. Alex traced her fingers along her ribs and sighed again. "Where is that girl," she said in a hoarse whisper to the empty room.

She stood up and squeaked as the door burst open and a rain soaked Marissa fell into her arms, her white tank top clinging to her in a way that made Alex want to have her right there on the floor. "Shit, I'm so sorry I'm late, Mom was flipping out about the magazine launch and literally wouldn't let me out of the house until I helped her choose which shade of taupe to use in the home and design section." Alex pulled her soaked girlfriend towards her, enveloping Marissa's lips in her own. Marissa's dripping body pressed against Alex and she could feel her nipples harden at the cool touch of the wet fabric. "Hey stranger," Alex beamed at Marissa, leading her farther into the apartment. "Are you going to make me stand here soaking wet…in more ways than one," she giggled "or are you going to warm me up?" Marissa winked and gave her girlfriend a smutty smile that made Alex's heart nearly jump into her mouth. "C'mere you," Alex shouted, grabbing Marissa's lithe frame and pinning her against the carpet. Planting a fast kiss on her collarbone, Alex tore off the little clothing covering Marissa and herded her into the shower, following close behind.

Marissa turned suddenly to face Alex. She kissed her gently, slowly now, letting her eyes meet those of the girl she knew she was totally and hopelessly in love with. "Alex I want to tell you something," she kissed her on the mouth again. "I want you to know," she whispered working towards Alex's earlobe and taking it in her mouth. "That I have loved you since the first time I saw you and those eyes of yours took my breath away." She couldn't help but smile at the sight of red creeping into her girlfriend's cheeks. Alex pondered, but only for an instant with her reply. "Baby, I love you too, but I'm kinda hot, and it's well, kinda serious…" With that, Marissa shoved her against the door and ferociously attacked Alex's succulent ivory neck. Her hands traced the outline of Alex's nipples eagerly waiting for her lips. Marissa gasped involuntarily when she felt Alex's long fingers work their way down her back to the crack of her ass. "You like that baby?" Alex laughed as she felt Marissa trembling against her. Regaining her head, Marissa ran her tongue across Alex's stomach, nipping and licking until she reached her navel. Alex sucked in her breath as she felt her girlfriend's warm lips making their way ever closer to where she wanted them. Marissa's lean hands worked their way across the blonde's jutting hipbones to the edge of Alex's black FCUK boyshorts. giggling at the innuendo of the designer underwear.

"Whats so funny you minx?" Alex panted. Marissa ran her hand across the top of the blonde's undies, slowly letting the tips of her fingers slip under the smooth fabric before teasing Alex by quickly pulling them out again. "Well m'dear," Marissa stifled another giggle. "I just really want to FCUK you really badly at the moment!"

It took Alex a moment to get the joke, but she brought her head up and grinned. Feigning interest in something out the window for a moment, she allowed Marissa's mind to wander before pouncing her supple body and straddling her. She sat there swaying back and forth like a cobra ready to strike, grinding her jean-clad crotch into her girlfriends.

Marissa gasped, letting a high pitched moan escape from her lungs. Alex moved more quickly, but at the same time kept her hands to herself. She wanted this to be mind blowing for her girl. "Alex," Marissa breathed in a voice filled with rapture, "I want you, right here, right now." She grabbed Alex's face and brought her into a deep kiss, "And when do I get my shower?" she winked and minced her way into the tub. Alex stood dumbfounded for a moment and then trailed behind Marissa, letting the warm water trickle over their smooth bodies.

More to come soon, not to worry! Please R + R, I love hearing input.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex felt the heat and steam hit her first, which was followed shortly by Marissa's wandering hands. Almost as quickly as they had entered, Alex felt herself shoved against the shower wall, her hands held above her head while Marissa surveyed her girlfriend's body with ravenous eyes. Alex moved to kiss the lanky brunette, but Marissa bit her lip and shook her head slightly. "I'm in control this time baby," she said, her voice growing deeper with desire. She leaned in towards Alex's neck with relish and began running her soft tongue along the blonde's pulse point. She felt her girlfriend press herself closer to her, she could feel the heat of her body and the hot water stinging her skin like a thousand pin pricks of pleasure. Alex could feel the tile threatening to penetrate her back but she didn't care. She began focusing on her girlfriend who had by then worked her way down to Alex's navel, purposely avoiding kissing her on the mouth. The blonde couldn't take it any longer; she ripped Marissa's hands from her wrists and whirled the brunette to face the wall. Placing her in the same position as she herself had been held, Alex kissed the nape of Marissa's neck, nipping gently and slowly let her hand glide down Marissa's wet stomach to between her thighs. She played around gently, while continuing her ferocious attack of kisses on Marissa's back and sides. Marissa moaned slightly, her legs near buckling as Alex worked her fingers roughly against her clit. She could feel Alex's lips against her ear whispering over and over again, "I love you M, I love you." It was almost more than the tall girl could stand. She needed Alex to be together with her, feeling just as good as she was at that moment. Her eyes flicked open and she forced herself to grab her girlfriend's hand away and pull her out of the shower. The bathroom had filled with steam and Marissa pulled Alex into her, releasing her pent up desire in a deep kiss that filled Alex's body with flames. They both knew what the other was thinking before they even thought it. Not to be bothered by towels, the two raced to Alex's bedroom, diving into the mess of white duvet and sheets, ready for another round.

Marissa was back on top this time. She mirrored Alex's splayed out body with her own, placing her knee and thigh between the other girls legs. The blonde followed suit and soon they were grinding into each other, persperation dotting Marissa's bony back and Alex's chest. Their lips met with urgency and Alex made the next move. Snaking her hand down Marissa's back, then her tight ass and finally back between her legs. In a virtual game of sexual Simon Says, Marissa made her way between Alex's folds, inserting first one, then two fingers into her girlfriend. With her thumb she flicked Alex's swollen clit, causing the blonde's face to contort in sheer ecstasy. They pumped away at each other grinding and kissing, licking and biting. Marissa could feel Alex nearing the edge just as her own face began to show the signs of a rapidly descending orgasm. They came in unison, gripping each other, breath shallow and brisk. "Alex Kelly, I love you more than the moon and the stars and the entire fucking galaxy."

"Riss', you are the one, you are the only, and you are amazing"


End file.
